


[Working Title] Cosy D27

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Hot and Sweet D27 (Porn-what-Plot/Light on Plot, Heavy on Porn) [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demisexual Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff and Smut, Implied Shamal/Tsuna, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Canon, Pushy Reborn (Reborn), Sexual Training, Size Kink, consensual body modification, enema play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: “Um. I was hoping you could help me with something. Reborn’s been getting pushy about it, and I don’t like the solution he’s suggesting. Either of them. I was hoping either you’d be willing to help, or you’d have some advice as how to make him back off.”“Mmm. Come in, and tell me what he’s up to. I could do with the break from examining these reports.” He slips through the door, brushing his fingers over the discreet barrier markings, charging them. “Something embarrassing then, Tsuna?”He nods, and curls up in one of the chairs in the bay window. Dino takes off the glasses, making him whine at the back of his throat; the sound has his senpai looking at him curiously.“Is it going to be easier for me to stay over here while you tell me what my erstwhile former tutor has been up to, otouto?” His cheeks flame, but he nods, and Dino leans back in his desk chair.“He wants me to learn how to have sex.”
Relationships: Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Hot and Sweet D27 (Porn-what-Plot/Light on Plot, Heavy on Porn) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624315
Comments: 20
Kudos: 302
Collections: A Labyrinth of Fics





	1. Chapter 1

“Dino-nii?” He leans around the door to his senpai’s office, glad that Dino’s on his own in the room. It had taken some organising to make it here on his own, but he had expected to have to persuade Romario to leave the two of them alone.

His senpai looks up from the documents he’s working on with a smile, and it makes him feel warm; Dino’s smiles were devasting, especially when they were sincere, and the glasses weren’t helping. “Yes, Tsuna?”

“Um. I was hoping you could help me with something. Reborn’s been getting pushy about it, and I don’t like the solution he’s suggesting. Either of them. I was hoping either you’d be willing to help, or you’d have some advice as how to make him back off.” 

“Mmm. Come in, and tell me what he’s up to. I could do with the break from examining these reports.” He slips through the door, brushing his fingers over the discreet barrier markings, charging them. “Something embarrassing then, Tsuna?”

He nods, and curls up in one of the chairs in the bay window. Dino takes off the glasses, making him whine at the back of his throat; the sound has his senpai looking at him curiously. 

“Is it going to be easier for me to stay over here while you tell me what my erstwhile former tutor has been up to, otouto?” His cheeks flame, but he nods, and Dino leans back in his desk chair.

“He wants me to learn how to have sex.”

“Ah. Which did he suggest? One of your Guardians, or a brothel?”

“Both. I can’t, Dino. They’ve paired off, or don’t like sex, or don’t like cock, and I need a connection, and I don’t think he gets that -”

“- has he gotten far enough down that rabbit hole to suggest viagra?” He nods, and his cheeks get even hotter. “He’s a product of the 1930s, and sometimes it shows.”

“How did you deal with _it_?”

“Squalo.” Dino’s cheeks are pink, and a different situation he’d giggle, but everything’s too serious. “I don’t need the connection the way you do, but there are other things, and the power imbalance involved in going to one of the Family’s brothels left me soft. Goading Squalo into topping me hurt, but did the trick, and encouraged me to learn how to make it enjoyable for my partner.”

“Um. Dino-nii? Would you be willing to, uh -”

They’re both scarlet, and his stomach does flips as he waits for his senpai’s answer. “Come here, sweetheart. Let’s see if we can both get hard, first. There’s no use in me taking you to bed if neither of us can perform. Something about sex changes the feel of Flames, so just lying to Reborn won’t work.” Dino beckons to him, and he peels himself back out of the chair. His body feels warm, and his cock’s stirring, so he’s not worried about his own arousal. But he doesn’t want to presume that it’ll be the same for his senpai. 

He crosses the room and perches on the edge of Dino’s big desk, and flushes again at the intent look on his big brother’s cheeks; Dino had taken the opportunity to push his jacket off and remove his tie, and he _wants_. One of the blond’s big hands, calloused from his whip, cradles his jaw, thumb brushing along his cheekbone, and he nuzzles into it. Dino smiles at him, and then tugs him down and onto his lap with his free arm. He sprawls against Dino, and has barely recovered his composure when the older Sky dips his head and presses their lips together. 

They’re warm and dry, and his cock is definitely interested; he can feel it pressing at the inside of his pants, and then Dino’s arm wraps around him, hauling him tight against his chest, and his tongue traces the seam of his lips, and then his bottom lip is nipped gently, making him gasp and open to Dino. He bucks his hips, and Dino breaks the kiss. “Okay. Safe to say I think this might work, otouto.”

“Agreed.” He pants the word, squirming in Dino’s lap. 

“Hold still. We’re going to continue this in a bed.” He squeaks as Dino stands up, not entirely sure whether he can trust the blond not to drop him, but Dino’s steady and sure on his feet, and the door at the back of the office, half concealed by one of the bookshelves, swings open at a pulse of his Flames. “Specifically in my bed. I might have problems letting you back out of it, though. Sure you want me to do this?” He nods against his senpai’s chest, and he’d forgotten how much bigger than him Dino was.

“Trust you.” The arm around him tightens, and he can feel Dino’s cock, thick and hot against him through the layers of clothes that separate them. Dino chins him gently and he giggles, a soft amused sound that’s also the release of tension. He’s confused though when he’s carried past the bed and into the bathroom attached to the room. “Dino?”

“We’re going to start with a shower and a _thorough_ wash, sweetheart. It’s going to be a bit undignified, but it’ll make everything cleaner and more comfortable, and mean we can have a couple of rounds rather than only one.” There’s a bag and some other things hung up in the shower, but Dino drops onto a bench opposite the shower - his bathroom is _hedonistic_ \- and tugs gently at his hoodie.

“Hiiieee.” Dino laughs and presses a kiss to his nose.

“Sweetheart, this is going to be a lot more fun if we lose the clothes.” Dino tugs at his hoodie again, and this time he cooperates, but squeaks again when the blond succeeds in stealing his t-shirt as well. It disappears somewhere, and then one of Dino’s calloused thumbs is rubbing over his right nipple and he shudders, shifting on his big brother’s lap, trying to find some stimulation. His body aches in funny ways, and he’s read enough to know that he’s aroused, almost _too_ aroused, but he doesn’t know what to do. “Sensitive?” He nods, and the rubbing slows, letting the heat grow gradually, rather than racing towards completion. He whines when the touch stops, but Dino kisses him again, and his hands rise of their own accord to start unbuttoning Dino’s shirt, earning him an appreciative sound.

When they’re both nude - he’s blushing, and has deliberately avoided looking down, because he’s not sure he’s ready to see Dino’s cock - Dino lifts him up again and carries him into the shower, depositing him on another tiled bench while he fiddles with the temperature controls and turns the water on. And fuck, his big brother is _pretty_. He’d known intellectually he preferred men, but given the way his cock was responding he was pleased to see his body agreed. “So how does this _work_, Dino-nii?”

“Well, I was hoping you’d let me top, sweetheart.” He tilts his head, a silent question of ‘why?’. “I suspect I have more stamina than you do, and I know how to make everything slick and easy and pleasurable. All you’ll have to do is lay back and enjoy yourself. We can swap later, but even if I’m rather large for a beginner to take, it’s going to be easier this way.”

He hesitates, eyes flicking to Dino’s cock; it’s the size of his forearm, and he has no idea how it’ll fit, but his big brother seems confident that it’ll work, and it won’t hurt. “Then we do it your way, Dino-nii.” Dino grins at him, and kneels between his thighs.

“The bonus for you, of course, is that a bottom with a patient top can have multiple orgasms, sweetheart. Can I give you one now, so we can start working you open?” Before he can formulate the right words - ‘yes, please’ - Dino dips his head, and captures the tip of his cock in his mouth, and even against the warmth of the shower water, it’s scorchingly hot. Dino’s tongue rasps at the sensitive flesh, very gently rubbing against the underside of the head, making his hips twitch, wanting more of that rich pleasure. One of Dino-nii’s hands steadies him, holding him in place, while the other -

\- he bites his lip as a finger from the other hand rubs at the narrow strip of skin behind his balls, pressing gently, and sending a spark of pleasure - sharper and a little meaner than the pleasure from his cock - shooting up his spine. He rocks into it, and Dino encourages him, sucking with his rhythm, coaxing him into moving faster, sliding deep into his mouth, and then swallowing around him and pushing up and in, and he cums, the knot of tension in his belly unravelling with brutal speed. When he comes down, folded over his big brother, there’s a single finger inside him, and it feels really good and really strange, his muscles trembling around it.

The finger holds perfectly still, and he clenches around it, trying to adjust to its presence. “Doing so well, sweetheart. I need to clean you here, and give you something to help you relax. It’ll also mean I can lick you here, and I like doing that.” He’s confused, but Dino crooks the finger, rubbing at a point inside his body that sends lances of pleasure up his spine and has his soft cock trying to harden again already. The finger withdraws, and he feels curiously empty without it, and he says as much, making his big brother grin. “We’ll do something about that; I just need to swap out the tip of the enema tube. If I try and use my favourite one, you’ll be uncomfortable.” The shower is still running, and he enjoys its warmth while Dino leaves the cubicle and retrieves something. “Lay down on the bench for me, sweetheart.”

He wriggles over onto his belly and sprawls a little bit. His big brother returns after a few moments, and kneels beside him again. Big hands stroke over his body, Sky Flames sinking into him with every pass and he relaxes, eyes shutting. 

“So good for me. I’m going to give you the enema now, sweetheart. It’s going to tickle and make you feel full, and relaxed. You might even fall asleep; that wouldn’t be a bad thing, as long as you don’t mind me playing with your body while you nap?”

“Trust you, Dino-nii.” There’s a sound from his big brother that’s indescribable, and a finger presses into his body again, slick with something thick and soothing and full of Flames, and it strokes him a half dozen times, working the cream into his muscles, sucking the tension right out of him. Then it’s gone, making him whine until it’s replaced by something a little thicker. He pushes out the way the books say to, and it pops in, seating itself, and Dino praises him, hand sliding underneath to pet his cock. He doesn’t notice the enema at first; with hindsight, it must be because Dino-nii does this to himself and knows how to make it feel good. What registers first is warmth, and fullness, and languorous lassitude that creeps along his nerves; then that the fluid is swirling inside him, washing him clean, and he blushes at the way it takes control of his body, the way Dino’s staring at him intently, and his own cock is hard and oozing against the bench.

“Roll onto your side, sweetheart. It needs to get nice and deep, and I thought I might suck you off again; you tasted good, and I like doing it.” He whines, but complies, and the shift in position changes the feel of the enema. It goes deeper, makes his belly bulge, but Dino’s hand is on his cock, and it distracts him entirely. Dino strokes him achingly slowly, easing him back from the edge every time he gets close to it, and he whines, pushing his hips into his grip. 

“Thought you were going to suck me again -” he has to concentrate hard to get the words out, and Dino laughs, and smiles at him, and then ducks his head and licks the tip of his cock with a flat tongue, rasping at the sensitive flesh again. “- ah, fuck. Fuck, you’re teaching me that even being prepared feels good, aren’t you?” 

Dino lifts his head, amusement lighting his features. “Of course I am. I know how _I_ would have liked to be introduced to sex if I had someone I trusted and the time to do-over. It’s much easier if the whole process is turned into something luxurious and enjoyable.” Before he can answer, Dino dips his head again, swallowing his cock with enviable ease, and flicks something on the tube, and then sucks and presses on his abdomen, and he whines as he’s drained of fluid; the lack of fullness is almost distressing. But then he’s cumming, arching, muscles spasming, and Dino lifts his head and wipes his chin, pleased with himself. “Stand up for me, sweetheart. You’ll be wobbly, but we’re nearly ready for more, I promise. And don’t be embarrassed -”

He wobbles to his feet, moaning slightly as he sits on the plug briefly and it prods at the same spot Dino had been playing with. Once he’s on his feet, and over the drain, Dino pulls the plug out of his body and he blushes furiously as he feels the remnant of the enema trickle out of his body; fortunately for his arousal, it’s entirely clear, and Dino looks up at him, grinning. The tube disappears, retracting in some way, and Dino pulls a washcloth from somewhere to finish washing him off. His abdomen feels loose and warm and sensitive, and his evil big brother tickles his throbbing opening, but doesn’t penetrate it.

The water shuts off, replaced by warm, dry air, and he’s held in the middle of the maelstrom for a long moment, and then Dino lifts him again and carries him back through to the bedroom with it’s big, high four-poster bed, and he blushes again as he imagines himself tied up, one limb attached to each post, waiting for Dino to come and play with him. “Whatever that thought was, sweetheart, you’ll have to share it later. It made your cock twitch, and I’m happy to fulfil all sorts of pretty fantasies.” 

He’s thrown up onto the bed, and Dino retrieves something from a cupboard in the corner of the room, and he squirms on the soft comforter, fingers drifting to explore his hole. When Dino turns around, he’s got a finger knuckle deep in himself, trying to find the spot that had felt so good, and his big brother almost drops what he’s carrying. 

Dino stares, and he goes crimson, goes to withdraw his fingers, but his big brother shakes his head. “Gods, no, sweetheart. Keep playing with yourself. It’s insanely hot, and you’ll want to learn how to do it for when you’re home alone.” He squirms, finger sinking deeper and brushing the spot he’s been looking for, and blood starts to fill his cock again. Dino crosses the room, putting the box on the bed, and crawling up between his legs. His finger is pulled out of his hole gently, and one of Dino’s, thicker and more satisfying, replaces it, stroking more thick lube into the muscle. Then it’s gone, and a blunt something - not a finger; it’s a little larger even than Dino’s - presses in its place. 

“Dino-nii?”

“It’s a plug. It’ll expand a little bit as your body warms it up, and then I’ll swap it out. It leaves my hands free for … other things. Sex isn’t just about getting off, and it isn’t just about getting your cock inside someone. That bit is fun, yes, but so is getting to do something like this -” His big brother settles over him, caging him beneath his body, and kisses the corner of his mouth. 

He reaches up and buries his hands in surprisingly soft blond hair and squeezes around the plug in his hole, feeling the way his muscles aren’t sure what to make of the solid intrusion, but he likes the promise of it. He kisses Dino back, learns how to tease and tempt, and what his big brother likes best. (His Dino-nii likes his lip nipped, likes a little bit of pain with his pleasure, and he’s intrigued; in fact his hand that wanders first, fingers finding one of his senpai’s nipples and stroking it. He pinches it softly and Dino makes the best sound, hips pressing him to the bed and forcing the knowledge of just how thick and hot and long his cock is on him.)

He does it again, and Dino whines, rubbing their cocks against each other and the plug ‘blooms’ inside him, stretching him and he moans; it feels good, and the extra volume allows it to nudge his prostate, and everything gets more slippery as they rub against each other. “Fuck, you learn fast, sweetheart.”

“S’easy using my intuition for things I want.” Dino kisses him bruisingly hard, and then lifts off his body, rocking back up onto his knees. It only takes him a moment to realise why he’s lost Dino’s warmth, and he spreads his legs obligingly, exposing the base of the plug for his big brother; Dino palms his own cock, and he pictures what he must look like, and his own cock twitches.

Dino’s fingers grasp the base of the plug, fucking him with it, slow movements that let his body grow accustomed to something moving inside it, and he moans again, lifting his hips, and wails when Dino pulls the plug out of his body. There’s a thunk as it’s dropped, and he whines, but Dino’s lifting his legs, pulling him close, and hooking them over his shoulders. He assumes he’s going to suck him again, but instead, there’s the scorching touch of his senpai’s tongue _there_ and he shrieks at the sensation. It’s like nothing he’d ever expected and he arches into it, pushing out, and Dino obliges, letting his slippery hot tongue poke inside. A finger joins it, working his rim in concurrence, and he writhes and begs, profanities spilling from his lips until he’s bright red, and there are two fingers inside him. Dino lifts his head, a grin on his lips, and crooks them. Half his body weight balances on that point and he shrieks again, whining when they’re withdrawn and another of the plugs is inserted in their place, big enough in its base state that his muscles tremble and convulse trying to expel it, but Dino holds it in place and strokes him to a third orgasm.

When he cums it’s to whispers of praise, ones that make him squirm, and he clenches around the plug when Dino licks his hand clean again. “Dino-nii?” His words are sleepy, slightly slurred, his body heavy with pleasure and whatever his senpai had used to relax him for their play. “Can you teach me how to suck you, please?” 

“Later, sweetheart. I doubt you could stay upright long enough for now, and it’s rather challenging for most people.” He pouts at his Dino-nii, and the blond laughs, and lays down beside him, one big hand stroking up his side, and then there are fingers brushing over his lips, and he captures one with his tongue, and sucks it into his mouth. It makes his big brother shiver, and he tries to copy what Dino had done when he’d sucked him off before. Given the way Dino moans, he’s successful, and he whines when Dino withdraws it. “Oh, kitten, you’re learning very quickly, but I want to concentrate on one bit of training at a time.” As if to demonstrate why, he replaces the fingers, and they move, playing with his tongue, stretching his lips, and it makes him drool and whine and _want_, and he clenches on the plug in his ass, squeaking when it responds by expanding and pressing against his prostate, brutal unrelenting pleasure that forces a dry orgasm from his tired balls. Tears sparkle at the corner of his eyes, and Dino leans in to kiss them away. “It’ll take practise, kitten. Salacious lollipops will make it easy to learn. I’m definitely going to look forward to it, given how you just responded, though.”

He whines when Dino’s fingers withdraw again, but his big brother lifts him into his lap to kiss, and he kisses back as fiercely as he can, nipping at Dino’s lips, and he’s rewarded by Dino’s hand drifting downwards, shaping his body, and then coming to rest against the plug base, and he arches, begging the only way he knows how. He’s rewarded with a tap to the base of the plug that makes his muscles clench in shocked pleasure, and then the plug’s being eased free, and replaced with his senpai’s fingers, fingers that curve and press insistently against his prostate, pouring Flames into it, until it aches, and feels swollen against the fingers rubbing at it. 

“Little bit more, sweetheart, and then you can have my cock. It’s going to feel so good, I promise. I just need to make sure you’re nice and slick.” The fingers leave him, and he clings to Dino until they return covered in something cool and slick, that they rub into his opening, and into the fragile skin inside his body. “Shhh. So good for me -” he’s keening, desperate, and Dino’s still working his hole with gentle certainty. “- You’ve got all my fingers in your tiny little hole, and doesn’t it feel good, kitten?” He nods against Dino’s shoulder and the fingers splay and then are gone, and he’s being lifted and twisted until he’s facing away from his big brother, and there’s blunt, hot heat against his hole, and Dino’s pulling him down and it stretches him so much but his body gives in, and he shrieks as his body greedily sucks it inside. The pressure against his Flame-engorged gland is mind-bending, and that’s without it being _Dino_. Dino who he trusts, whose Flames are thrumming with need and desire, and it’s so _good_. He could stay in this moment _forever_. “Relax, sweetheart. I’m only half inside your pretty body; I’m going to roll us over so you’re on your front, and I can try and find the right angle to get balls deep inside you; you’ll like that even better, I suspect.”

He clings to Dino’s arm, muscles trembling and convulsing, desperately trying to expel the cock in his ass, even as he craves more of it, and Dino thrusts into him with tiny movements that change the angle of his penetration until something shifts and there’s so much friction, the moment his body gives in indelibly etched in his memory as his senpai’s balls slap against his, and he can feel the cradle of his hips against his ass. It’s so _much_. It feels like he can’t breathe, Dino’s cock piercing him impossibly deep, and he clenches around it, trying to force his muscles to accept that this was their new normal. Dino’s hand slides under him, pulling him up onto hands and knees and radiating Sky Flames into his abdomen.

“Shh. You’ve done so well, sweetheart. I’m just helping you retain this configuration so we won’t have to work quite so hard next time you want to do this. Imagine how much more fun the Iron Fort will be if we can have quickies -” He shivers, and stops trying to resist, feeling the Sunny Sky flames settling into his muscles and altering him, and then Dino starts to move properly, setting up a smooth rhythm that turns him inside out, and the friction, the constant heavy pressure against his prostate, Dino _over_ him, pressing his cock into him with long, hard strokes, forcing him to breathe with his senpai’s thrusts has him mewling and begging for more, more cock, more Flames, - just more _everything_. And Dino gives it to him, fucking him harder, big hand splayed across his abdomen, crushing his swollen prostate between it and his cock, and bending enough to bite the back of his neck, making him shriek and cum one final, exhausting time, body convulsing around his senpai’s cock.

Dino swears, losing his rhythm, and the cock inside him pulses and there’s more slick heat and Dino collapsed on his back. He hums in pleased satiation, and lets the warmth and lassitude carry him most of the way down to sleep. He whines when Dino lifts off him, his lovely thick cock sliding free of his body, leaving him feeling unpleasantly empty, but Dino slides something in in his place, and wipes him off with a warm cloth before tucking them both under the covers again. He squirms until he’s half draped over Dino, nose pressed to his senpai’s pulse, and one of his big hands possessively pressing against the base of his new plug, and the world is _good_. He can probably even take a nap before someone comes looking for him, and he lets himself sink into his and his big brother’s Flames, and _drifts_.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shhh. It’s just Romario, sweetheart.” He murmurs something and Dino laughs, tucking him closer to his side, mostly buried under the blankets. “I did sort of abandon the work I was doing when you arrived and some of it had a time limit on it. He’s just checking that everything’s okay.”

“Tsunayoshi?”

“Mhmmm. Remember when Reborn goaded me into bedding Squalo?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I remember one of your more Stupid ideas, Boss? Especially since you wouldn’t let any of us give him the ‘Sex Ed for Dummies’ talk afterwards.” Dino blushes, and he giggles. “But Tsunayoshi being curled up with you explains the message from the Iron Fort; I presume his Mist snuck him into the Villa.” He pops his head up, a flush on his face and unable to meet Romario’s eyes. “You have the weekend, brat, and then you’re back in class.” Dino snorts at the mimicry.

“Learned how to ‘jump’ from Chrome-chan, Romario. Came on my own. And if Reborn wants me back, he can come get me.” Dino laughs.

“And he’ll need help to hold you if you’ve figured that out, won’t he, sweetheart.” He nods, amusement rippling in his Flames.

“And Mukuro will break any tricks he tries because they hate being trapped. Then Chrome will teach me because she knows I hate being trapped, too -” 

“Boss, just get the work done, or _I’ll_ let Reborn in rather than give him the run around.”

“You wouldn’t, Romario.”

“Get the work done.” The Sun’s Flames flare in amusement as the door creaks again. “And be good to Tsunayoshi, Dino; your Flames feel satisfied, and the rest of us like the way the Villa feels right now.”

“Hiiieee!” He burrows back under Dino, not quite sure he wanted to think about everyone in the area being aware of how good Dino’s cock made him feel. Dino’s hand pets his hair, and he hears the door close. He sticks his head back out, carefully, and Dino laughs. “Can they really -?”

“Yeah. I know. It’s embarrassing, but, um, it just makes everyone mellow, like they’ve had a couple of beers. Romario and Bono say it’s weird knowing why everyone’s so chill, but it’s kind of fun, too.” One of Dino’s hands presses against the base of the plug in his ass, making him squirm, and rub his own cock against Dino’s thigh. “All they know is we’re up here making each other feel good, rather than the specifics. They also pity the Vongola for the fact they don’t know what a truly pleased Sky feels like anymore.” He whines and Dino tugs on the plug, fucking him with it slowly, sending surges of achy pleasure up his spine. Dino rolls him beneath his body, rubbing their cocks together, lazily, kissing him slow and easy and filthy. They both roll their hips, frotting and then Dino’s hand slides between his legs and pulls on the plug making him whine, but his big brother doesn’t desist; the plug pops free and he makes a small miserable sound as he feels himself _drip_. “Shhh. Going to put my cock back inside you, sweetheart. That’ll make it feel better, promise. Remember, we taught your pretty hole to like being full earlier; if you have to go without, that hunger’ll fade in an hour or two, but there’s no need to deprive it.”

Fingers tease him, scissoring gently, and then there’s a blunter, broader pressure, and he squirms, whining. Dino kisses him harder, dropping the plug off to one side and the pressure increases, making him thrash and cling to his big brother, but Dino doesn’t let up, and the resistance gives, and he shrieks and bites his lip as he’s breached, stretched around the unforgiving head of his cock. 

“So good for me, sweetheart. You took that so well.” Dino praises him with soft words, soothing his lashing Flames and rolling so he could pet his spine. “You tightened up beautifully around that plug, didn’t you, sweetheart? It bodes well for the sort of games we can play going forward -” He squirms, and Dino pulls gently on his hips, coaxing him further onto his cock, and he whines at the ache. “ - shhh, the ache will make things sweeter, I promise. Can you sit up for me, sweetheart? I’ve had fantasies about you riding my cock like this; you’re so tiny that it’s going to be beautifully obscene.” He laughs, feeling the way it makes his body clench around the two-thirds of Dino’s cock he’s taken.

“I’ll try, Dino-nii -” his big brother’s hips twitch and it makes him blush. “Oh, you like me still calling you Dino-nii?” The man beneath him blushes furiously, and tugs on his hips as he tries to sit up; doing so forces more of the thick cock he’s impaled on further inside his ass. The ache was definitely morphing into pleasure, and he squirms himself, shifting, and pushing up and takes the rest of his nii-san’s cock, sitting in the cradle of Dino’s hips. He rubs his abdomen, feeling the way Dino’s cock makes his belly bulge, and Dino looks at him quizzically. “Give me your hand, Dino-nii?” He presses it to his belly, letting him feel the way he’d been reshaped by the thick cock in his ass.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” Dino’s hips twitch, and then shifts them both up the bed until he’s leaning his back against the head of the bed. “Shit, that’s my cock isn’t it? That’s far more arousing than it should be.” Large hands on his hips help him rise up, and his body resists, trying to cling to Dino’s cock, but once he starts moving, things get slicker, and the movement easier. “So good, sweetheart. Keep doing that; tell me how it feels, so I can make it feel even better?” He nods, trying to figure out how to explain why and how it felt so good to have a cock inside his body. The ache he’d been whining about earlier had morphed into friction that had fire scorching along his nerves, the stretch just felt _good_, and the way Dino was _looking_ at him had his cock twitching and dripping pre-cum onto his nii-san’s abdomen, smearing across the tattoos there. Dino takes mercy on him: “Does it feel better fast, or slow? Long strokes where you’re lifted almost off my cock, or short shallow strokes that keep you snug and close, sweetheart?”

Dino demonstrates each for him, making him whine and pant and fold over him, before he thinks to put his hands on his nii-san’s shoulders. “Fast and shallow.” He pants the words, and Dino lunges, kissing him, and fucking up into him with short, brutally fast strokes that have his muscles quaking, rim flexing where it was spread taut around his nii-san’s cock, breath stolen from his lungs, and his own cock rubbing against the soft hair on Dino’s belly and all of it tied itself together in a knot that unravelled in a rush of pleasure that has him milking Dino’s cock and his Sky Flames pouring out of him to flood the space. He slumps over Dino, pleasure leaving him limp, and his nii-san laughs, softly, and rolls them over, driving into his quivering passage over and over again, extending his orgasm until he has to work hard to focus on his big brother, and then there’s wet heat inside him, more slick added to what had been left from before their nap and Dino’s Flames curling around his and spreading beyond the walls of the suite.

He reaches into them lazily, tangling their Flames together, and Dino makes a squeak of confused surprise when their Flames start to mesh together. “Sweetheart?”

“Mine. Can keep Dino-nii, right? Keep favourite people in m’Flames.” His nii-san presses kisses to him, desperate and eager, and he takes that as permission to mesh their Flames even more thoroughly, deliberately weaving them together until he has to work to figure out where their edges are. “Better.” They lay there, curled together, Dino’s cock still in his ass, and basked in the warmth, in the way they can feel each other, and in the general peace of a room saturated in Sky Flames.

The knock makes him squeak. “Okay, that was not _just_ an orgasm, Boss. What the fuck did you two just do? I shouldn’t be able to feel Tsunayoshi through my bond to you.” Dino lifts off him, grabbing for a pair of boxers, and he whines as he’s left empty and uncovered. “Boss, if I could feel it, then Tsunayoshi’s Guardians might have, and I need to know what to do when they try and invade the Villa looking for him.” He rolls over burying his head in the pillows and _screams_. His nii-san laughs, and presses the plug back into his open hole. 

“Stay here, sweetheart. I’ll be back as soon as possible, and then maybe we can work on teaching you how to suck cock while I get some work done.” 

“Boss. _Too much information_.”

“Then don’t keep your hearing sharpened, Romario, and you won’t hear things you don’t want to hear. I like the colours he turns when I tell him what we’re going to do next, and the sounds his body makes when I push a plug into his slick, well-fucked hole are incredible.” He buries his head deeper in the pillows, cheeks burning, and squirms at the feel of slick oozing back out of his hole.

“_Boss_.”

“Like you didn’t have Bono’s cock balls deep in your ass earlier, Romario; I can feel the Mist Flames from here.” The Sun Flames on the other side of the door flare in embarrassment. “And you’re the one who gave me the Talk Mk2, too.”

“Brat.” There’s a sigh, and then Romario laughs. “So what should I tell them?”

“That Tsuna’s upstairs having fun, and he’ll come out of my suite when he’s ready to. And that my private suite and office are out of bounds unless they want a show.”

“And bill the Ninth if they break anything. S’his fault.” He mumbles the words into the pillow and Dino laughs and repeats them. “I’ll tell him to pull the stick out of his ass if he says no. Never felt like this at t’Fort, and there’s four of us in residence.” Dino snorts but doesn’t repeat that bit of what he said.

“Okay. Go back to entertaining yourselves. I’ll be downstairs -”

“- go hole up in your own rooms, Romario. Bono can set his minions to keep watch. We’ll get the work done, and come out for food eventually, promise.” The Sun feels amused and vaguely sceptical.

“Or I could put dinner in your office, and then you don’t need to put pants on, brat.”

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Of course it does.” The Sun Flames fade away from the suite, and Dino sits back down on the bed. He reaches for him with a whine, and Dino laughs, and scoops him up, cuddling him close. 

“We’ve had two athletic rounds of sex, sweetheart. Time for a quick shower, and then we can move onto other ways to play.” He grumbles, and Dino nuzzles his hair gently. “And yes, there can be more play in the shower. Perhaps another enema, and then I can make sure you’re nice and slick so you can sit in my lap while I finish working?” He nods, enjoying the memory of the hot, easy relaxation of the earlier enema and wants. Wants to be curled in Dino’s lap while he signs documents and reads reports. Would make reading his own reports better, too. 

Dino grins at him and puts him down on the bench in the shower, kicking off his boxer shorts, and fiddling with the hose, and the shower settings; the water’s hot and he purrs at its temperature on his skin. “Come join me, Dino-nii?” 

“Give me a moment, sweetheart. I just need to switch something.” He melts into the bench, and Dino chuckles when he slides in beside him, and then picks him up to straddle his thighs. “I’m going to have to get Bono to link the other door to the hot-tub, aren’t I, sweetheart? You look blissed out.” He nods, and Dino grins. “I’m going to pull that little plug out of your pretty hole, sweetheart, and then put the enema hose in its place. I’m going to give you the controls though, sweetheart; you choose when you’re full enough, okay? One click to start, a second for full enough, the third to deflate, okay?” He nods, and takes the control Dino pressed into his hand, and his evil nii-san switches the two toys - the plug is much bigger than before, maybe even bigger than Dino-nii’s cockhead - and he clicks the thingy and tilts his head up for a kiss as he starts to feel heavy and warm, and he purrs into his big brother’s mouth.

Dino’s hands tangle in his hair, and the warmth in his belly has him pressing closer to his nii-san, their cocks rubbing against each other, teasingly. He’s nowhere near full enough yet, and he keeps kissing Dino, slow and filthy, head tilted at just the right angle, his nii-san moaning in pleasure at how well he was yielding to him. His body shivers, the heavy weight of the water adding to his pleasure and he can feel his belly swelling, making him hum in pleasure.

“Sweetheart, that’s enough.” He shakes his head, and Dino laugh, one hand sliding out of his hair. “No. If you want to play this sort of game, otouto, we work up to it. You don’t want something unsexy to go pop, do you?” He whines as his mean big brother squeezes his hand, making the remote click and the water inside his body cycle rather than just continuing to inflate him. The sensation is still good, though, and he nuzzles at his nii-san’s chest, and lets the remote drop in favour of wrapping his hands around their cocks, and trying to see what it would feel like to cum with all the water inside him. It makes Dino laugh, and replace his small hands with his nii-san’s large, calloused hand, the other pressing the remote back into his grasp again. “As long as you let yourself drain after we cum, sweetheart. If you want to play with inflation kink and pregnancy play, then we need to do that intentionally, otouto. With, embarrassingly, medical checks before and after, okay?” 

He whines and nods, and Dino strokes their cocks slow and easy, adding a little twist as he brushes over his cockhead that makes pleasure spike, and his muscles start to twitch, his balls pulling up and he buries his head in his nii-san’s chest as he orgasms, muscles spasming hopelessly around the water in his belly. 

He reluctantly clicks the remote the third time, and whimpers as the fullness drains back out of his body and Dino kisses his forehead, “Shhh. I’m going to take the plug out, sweetheart. Then I’m going to angle you out of the water and apply some more slick to your ass; when that’s done we’ll wash and dry off, and you can sit in my lap in the office and give your pretty little hole a chance to relax with my cock in it.” He giggles. He’s not sure that having Dino’s cock in his body will be _relaxing_, but he will enjoy it. One of his nii-san’s big hands teases where the hose is connected to his body, before tugging at the plug; it almost hurts, the water having washed the slick inside him away, and oh, that was why Dino-nii wanted to reapply it. “Oh, I know. Next time I’ll remember that you need the oil first, otouto. Shhh. There we go -” he whines at the feeling of being completely empty. His nii-san clicks something on a small panel he hadn’t noticed, and the water changes to a mist that’s just enough to keep them warm.

Dino coaxes him onto hand and knees, and sits cross-legged behind him, smearing something on his rim that’s suffused with Rain and Sun Flames, petting and playing with it in a way that makes him want to squirm. “Dino, you’re being a _tease_!” His nii-san laughs, and slides two cream covered fingers into his hole, fucking it slow and easy, not enough to do more than make him eager for more. “Please -”

“So eager, sweetheart. Let me enjoy this, and make sure you’re nice and slick and healed after that. I want you comfortable on my cock while I work.” He makes a small indignant sound, rocking back onto the two fingers until Dino replaces them with four, making his hole feel closer to full. “Oh, otouto, you’re gorgeous like this. Can I push my hand inside you? It’ll help me get this all the way up where you might need it.” He nods eagerly, making his nii-san laugh, and pull back. “Spread your legs nice and wide, sweetheart, and get down on your elbows so I can pour some of this inside you, okay?” He complies, shameless, and is rewarded with something cold and slick pouring into him, followed by the achy breach of his hole by something that had to be too big for his body. (But hadn’t he thought that about his Dino-nii’s cock, and it had fitted just fine?) Dino presses against his resisting opening, using a little more pressure each time, making him whine and push back until it just sort of slides inside him in a rush of slick cream. “There we go. Such a good toy for me.” He squirms and whines, his nii-san pushing his hand - it had to be his hand, it wasn’t his cock - deeper and deeper inside him until the tips of his fingers curve around something and he can feel Dino’s knuckles against something high in his abdomen. “Hold still, otouto. I need to get some of this even deeper inside you, given how much water you took. Weirdly water can be really drying, and I don’t want you to regret it; I might have to use a dildo later to make sure everything’s well coated.” His nii-san kisses the small of his back. “But you’re doing really, really well. I’m going to pull out in a minute and Activate the Flames you can feel in the cream, and then we’re done, okay?”

He nods, and whines as the hand inside him pulls back, and then there’s fire - good fire, like the weight of very hot sunshine after a cold winter - burning up through his gut, followed by soft, soothing coolness. His body feels clean and new and tight, and Dino presses a kiss, wet and filthy, to his sensitive hole, demonstrating just what the cream had done.

“There we go, sweetheart. Does that feel good? Slick and sweet, and ready to either take cock, or sit and be good?” He squirms around, and leans into Dino, pressing him back against the wall to give him a kiss that’s deep and filthy, and his nii-san laughs. “I’ll take that as a yes. Now c’mon; I should get the work I need to do done so we can spend the rest of the day in bed.” He whines. “No. If I don’t keep Romario happy, he won’t make any more of that cream for us, and worse, he’ll think coitus interruptus is a fun game to play. And he’s, he’s ruthless when he does.” He giggles at the image. “You laugh; he’s not beyond using Reborn or Ganauche, or even Timoteo as a weapon, otouto.”

“That’s _mean_.” He shudders, pushing himself up on the shower bench, and Dino stretches, and stands up with easy grace, cock still hard, and he realises that his nii-san had gotten him off several times without doing so himself. “Um, Dino-nii, -” he waves at his nii-san’s cock.

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m saving my next orgasm as a reward for getting my work done. That doesn’t mean you have to be deprived, and it’s easier for you to get off a number of times for each of mine, kitten, because you don’t have to be hard to be having fun if you’re being penetrated.” Oh. Okay. He could work with that. Especially if he was going to get to sit in Dino’s lap on his cock and be petted. Dino offers him a hand, the other flicking a switch that makes the mist stop. Showing off himself - his Flames were sated and easy to grasp - he dries both of them, and wraps them in yukata that have Dino hissing and kissing him almost more filthily than he had earlier. “You meant to make it that knot?” He nods, smug, and Dino picks him up, and carries him through the bedroom and back out into his office. “Fuck, you know I’m never going to let you go, don’t you? You’re all mine, and I don’t share well.” He squirms and Dino laughs, and settles in his work chair. 

“If that turns you on so much, Dino-nii, I’ll have to make sure to wear a kimono with an oiran’s knot to the next formal ball, and see who recognises it.” He turns in his nii-san’s lap to steal a kiss, cheeks flushed. “And, of course, just who is scandalised by it.” Dino shivers under him. “How is this going to be easiest, nii-san? With me facing you, or with my back to your chest?”

“Back to chest, unfortunately, sweetheart.” He makes a small whine, and Dino laughs. “Bend forward over my desk, otouto, so I can lift your pretty yukata, and line myself up with your slick little hole. Then you can sit back down again and enjoy yourself, okay?” He complies, and Dino does something - probably untying his own yukata - and then hands tuck the back of his short yukata into his obi, and then there’s blunt pressure at his opening, and he clenches, not sure whether he will stretch again; he feels so tight after the cream, but his nii-san is insistent, and he slides down his cock slick and easy, taking the full twelve inches in a smooth glide that has him moaning in pleasure. He leans back into Dino’s chest, humming softly, and his nii-san laughs and pulls the desk closer. 

Several hours pass in a slight haze, gentle strokes of his nii-san’s hands, mixed with twitches of his hips, and radiant Flames keeping him hovering in an orgasmic state while Dino’s fountain pen scritches against paper. The sounds stop at one point, and he blinks hazily, coming round. “I don’t want to know more than that Tsunayoshi’s sitting in your lap, do I, Boss?”

“Probably not. We are _very_ comfortable, though. And I did say that my private office was out of bounds unless you wanted a show, Romario.” He opens his eyes, sleepily, and kitten-glares at the Sun, who shakes his head.

“I wasn’t going to send anyone else up with your dinner, Boss. And to warn you that there’s a Vongola car about half an hour out; Bono got a ping from his favourite apprentice about it ten minutes ago.”

“You mean Chrome-chan rang him right?” Dino laughs, and he flushes at the sensation; the deep laughter makes the cock inside him vibrate and he has to bite the inside of his lip to avoid cumming, but Romario grins.

“Touché. I should have realised you’d know about that. According to your Mist, Hayato left the Iron Fort in a rage with Takeshi in hot pursuit about ten minutes ago. I think Reborn probably told him what he’d ordered you to do.”

“Told her to find someone who could help her be more than _just_ Mukuro’s shadow. Wasn’t surprised to find nii-san adopts and hides Mists. Not after everything I’ve learnt about how Mists are treated.” Dino-nii presses a kiss to his temple, making him squirm. “Didn’t realise you and Bono were together, though, Romario.” 

The Sun laughs, and puts the plates down on the coffee table. “That can be blamed on Dino’s Stupid idea and both of us trying to give him a Talk that was a bit more detailed than Reborn or his father’s version while I was healing him.” Romario pauses and picks up the papers on the desk, sorting through them. “Perhaps I should invite you over next time I need to get Dino to finish his work, Tsunayoshi; he’s working at double-time. I do need you off his, uh, lap while he does the last two contracts though; we’re competing against you for them.” He nods, and Dino whines. “And I’ll send Hayato up when he gets here.”

“Romario -”

“No. You two can deal with him. He’s _far_ too fond of explosives to try and stop in the Villa, unless you want to be doing a _lot_ of renovations. You two can keep him calm and prevent said explosions, especially if Takeshi’s chasing him.” Romario reaches over and ruffles his hair, and then turns and slips out of the office. He sighs in relief and Dino chuckles. 

“You’re perfect, sweetheart. I think I’m going to treat myself to you spread over my desk and then you can sit on something entertaining while I deal with these last two contracts. Does that sound good?” He nods vigorously, and Dino tucks the two contracts Romario had left in the top drawer, and lifts him off his cock, and lays him down on his desk. Dino slides back into him, slow and easy, and puts one arm on the desk, the other wrapping around his cock. “Can you make us clean yukata, sweetheart? I want you to milk me, but I doubt your pretty Storm is going to like seeing a cum stain on either of us.” Dino’s lips quirk. “If he liked that idea, you’d be in the Fort in his bed, not here for me to fuck over my desk.” 

“Mmmm. Want you to fuck me over my desk in the Fort.” Dino shivers, hips jerking appreciatively at his words, making him grin, and reach for his nii-san, pulling him down to kiss. “I might have to steal Basil’s keys, too - perhaps when I’ve thrown him at Xaxus - so we can desecrate everyone else’s desks, too.” 

“Fuck, sweetheart -” Dino’s thrusts speed up, and he arches, clenching around the thick cock pounding into his ass. “- and the conference rooms? Imagine walking into one and thinking about how I’d bent you over the table -”

He giggles and tries to meet Dino’s thrust, his hand slipping between their body to stroke his cock. “- Xanxus’s favourite training room. He tries to throw me around it enough -”

“- he’ll kill us.”

“Not if he’s busy fucking Basil.” Dino shudders, Flames flaring, and he shivers and follows him over the edge, spraying his cum between them as his nii-san collapses on top of him, pinning him to the desk. 

“You wouldn’t do that to the kid, would you?”

“Haven’t you seen the way he watches Xanxus? Lal despairs of him.” Dino sinks his head into his shoulder, laughing, and his cock slips free. He whines at the sensation, and nii-san kisses him, before leaving for a few moments to get a wet cloth and something that he puts on the floor next to the desk before wiping him off. He still feels empty, but the earlier application of the cream has his body already trying to tighten up again. Dino helps him down off the desk and coaxes him into sitting onto the rather, um, augmented seiza chair. One that would either make Kyōya bristle _or_ immediately commission one for Takeshi; he wasn’t sure which.

“Comfy?”

He looks up at Dino sceptically, squirming slightly. “Am I meant to be?” His lips curve when Dino shakes his head. “And you do realise that Kyōya-senpai’s going to bite you to death for designing this, don’t you?”

“Only if one of us tells him that it exists, sweetheart.” He squirms, and Dino laughs, ruffling his hair. “I’m going to read these documents, otouto. You see how close to a proper posture you can get while I do so. It’s one of my favourite ways to, um, occupy myself when I have boring reports to read. I got the idea from Kyōya’s chosen seating in his office. Though I doubt he uses his quite so enthusiastically.”

The dildo affixed to the seiza chair is thick and vaguely conical, and he whines at the stretch until Dino’s hand drops to ruffle his hair. His nii-san keeps petting him, and he sinks slowly down it, his own body weight working against his muscles as he listens to the fountain pen scritches across paper again, and he almost jumps out of his skin when the office door slams open. It shocks him back to full awareness and he smirks and leans his forehead against Dino’s thigh as he realises he’s sat almost flush on the chair now, and it hadn’t hurt, despite the sheer size of what he’s sat on. 

The flare of Storm-and-Cloud Flames tells him _exactly_ who has just stormed - pardon the pun - into Dino’s office, and he makes a small sub-audible whine that causes Dino to resume petting him soothingly.

“Where the fuck is he, Cavallone? I heard what Reborn ordered him to do, and I’ve already blown the asshole halfway to Mafia-fucking-Island for _daring_ to suggest that Jyuudaime do _that_ -”

“Safe.”

“Che.” He recognises that tone, tenses to try and do something, but Dino’s hand was heavy in his hair, and he accepts the gentle instruction, squirming slightly as he thinks about his position. “I don’t _like_ sex. It’s -” he can almost hear his Storm’s full-bodied shudder. “- I saw too much rape, Cavallone, and it didn’t appeal to start with. For Reborn to try and _force_ Jyuudaime to do _that_ -” his Storm-Cloud’s Flames wildly and he’s surprised when Dino successfully calms them. “- just tell me it was his idea.” Hayato’s voice has a distinct pleading note, and he whines softly.

“He came to commiserate and work through what he needed to work through, Gokudera. We talked it through and took everything to a _very_ pleasurable conclusion. One that worked for both of us, and we both enthusiastically consented to.” His Storm-Cloud sighs. “I thought the aftermath of Reborn giving me that particular order had taught him a lesson about making that particular demand, but apparently it hadn’t. Peritonitis is deeply unpleasant, by the way.”

“Baka-dera, would Dino _really_ hurt Tsuna?” He wants to pop up, is sure that his Storm-Cloud and Rain know he’s there, but Dino has the situation under control, and things would probably be better in the long run if he let his nii-san deal with it. 

Takeshi’s Flames press against Hayato’s, making the Storm-Cloud bristle and then sigh. “No. No, he wouldn’t.”

“So if Tsuna is here, and happy - and he is, I know you can feel he is as well as I can - then surely our time’s better spent plotting how to murder Reborn once he’s swum back to land? I bet you can think of a way to manage his pacifier, ne? Yuni won’t protest a little experimental dismembering if she doesn’t have to resurrect him.” Takeshi wheedles and Hayato deflates. “Let’s get you back to your laboratory, Hayato, and find Sho-chan and Spanner to help you figure it out. That’s going to be better than fretting about Tsuna when he’s enjoying himself and Dino will keep him safe, right?”

Hayato hmphs, but allows Takeshi to usher him out of the room. “Tsuna, you owe Kyōya a sparring match. And I’m telling him about that chair -” he facepalms as the words, threaded on one of the tiny bits of Mist his Rain could manipulate arrive in his brain without passing through his ears. He was at least somewhat amused to realise that Takeshi was learning tact. 

“We’re doomed.” Dino’s words tell him that Takeshi had ‘spoken’ to both of them. “Those of us who are about to die boink like bunnies first?” He laughs, his muscles twitching and his body surrendering to the last half-inch stretch of the cone he’s sat on.

“Kyōya probably won’t kill us. Takeshi sounded too amused about the idea.” Dino tucks the papers into the drawer, and then stands up. He whines, and his nii-san takes mercy on him, lifting him off the seiza chair. “Dinner?”

“Yes.” Dino snickers as he crosses the room and settles onto the settee with him in his lap, and his nii-san pulls the table close, and the platters into easy reach. “Want my cock back, sweetheart?”

“You have to _ask_?” Dino laughs, and presses back into him, making him sigh in pleasure, and curl into his big brother. “S’much better. The chair was fun, but like living cock better than wood.”

“Mmm. I agree, but needs must sometimes. Better warm wood than empty, ne?” He grumbles, and his nii-san laughs and feeds him a few bites of food before stealing another kiss, and they eat their way through the entire platter with giggles and Dino rocking him on his cock; once the platters are both empty, he’s pressed into the settee’s cushions, his nii-san taking advantage of the extra range of movement that it allowed him to fuck into him with short, vicious thrusts that have him squirming and begging for more. His Dino-nii wraps his hand around his cock, coaxing it hard, and then stroking it until he’s shivering and twitching, too sensitive for another orgasm, but craving the feeling of movement inside his body. “I thought you wanted more, sweetheart?”

He pulls a face at his nii-san, who laughs, and keeps rocking into his body. “More movement, more of Dino-nii, more of Dino-nii’s cum. Cock’s too sensitive.”

“Ah. That I can do. Though maybe back in bed, yes?” He nods, and Dino picks him up with an ease that makes him squirm and clench with pleasure, making his nii-san flush. “Stay still, sweetheart, or I’ll have to put you over my shoulder.”

“With or without fingers somewhere fun?”

“Without.” He stills, whining, as Dino walks them back to his bedroom, and puts him down on the bed. “So good for me, sweetheart; now, what was that fantasy that had you flushing earlier? I’m curious -” He squirms, and Dino pins his hips gently, making his cock twitch in anticipation. “- oh, now you really do have to tell me, sweetheart.”

“Um, do I have to Dino-nii?” His nii-san presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and he clenches. “I imagined myself tied to Dino-nii’s bed for Dino-nii’s pleasure when I saw it.” His nii-san shivers, hips bucking, and he squirms as he realises that he _liked_ that idea; the cock inside him was even harder if possible. “Maybe I could spend a weekend like that, Dino-nii?”

“Maybe, sweetheart. Would I leave you filled between uses, with a plug, or empty and craving my cock?” The words are teasing.

“Umm. Empty? So all I can think about is you, Dino-nii.” Dino fucks into him, hard and fast and urgent, actually forcing him up the bed, and he clings to his nii-san’s body as he’s used ruthlessly and desperately for his pleasure. “You like that idea, Dino-nii?” His nii-san nods, and he clenches, and murmurs the second idea he’d had. “I liked the seiza chair, too, Dino-nii. I’d like to sit in your office, at your feet, on it, sometimes. Maybe once you’ve taught me to suck your cock, I could sit under your desk and suck it while perched on that chair?”

His big brother howls and cums, so hard that he feels the pulses inside his body, feels the hot spray of Sky Flames coating the inside of his gut and leaving him purring in deep pleasure. His nii-san collapses on top of him sated, and he squirms a little, deciding that he was quite happy where he was, especially given how warm his nii-san and the room _both_ were. He lets himself float, whining softly when Dino finally slips free of his body - he felt hollowed out, and he hated it - but Dino laughs softly and traces his fingers, covered in Sunny Flames down his spine, reactivating the cream he’d used earlier, and he nuzzled into his side as his body tightens up almost _too_ much.

“Sleep, sweetheart. We were promised a whole weekend, and I have more plans for the morning. We haven’t even made it out of my suite yet; there are many more places we can fuck.” He squirms, contemplating all the possible places as Dino settles them both under the blankets and back underneath him. “I’ll wake you up with my cock in a few hours, sweetheart.” He sighs and shuts his eyes, and sleeps, safe and warm and _happy_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Shamal is Shamal; there's a comprehensive but significantly inappropriate medical examination that could make some people queasy. Tsuna enjoys it because of his headspace, but.

He yawns, sleepily, tilting his head instinctively and he’s rewarded with a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I woke up hard, kitten; can I use it to make you feel good before we both get a bit more sleep?” He nods, and Dino kisses him again, harder, and nudges his legs apart, settling between them. The cock resting against his inner thigh is indeed hot and hard, and he arches, wanting more. “Patience, sweetheart. You should still be slick, but I need you to stay very still and let me ease it into you slowly so it only feels good, okay?” He nods, and Dino kisses him again, eyes faintly orange.

Dino pushes his legs a little wider and lifts his cock and balls up out of the way, lining himself up between his thighs; he can feel the hot blunt tip of his cock against his asshole. He knows it’ll fit, which is why he doesn’t panic when his oniisan leans in, applying careful pressure, and he clings to him as his body accepts the thick presence slow and easy, giving in gracefully to Dino’s cock until it comes to rest entirely inside him. All twelve inches sliding into his body without any resistance at all and he sighs in pleasure. 

“There we go, sweetheart.” Dino presses another kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You know, this means I managed to deflower you _perfectly_, kitten.” His big brother rolls his hips, fucking him slow and easy, never drawing more than half of himself out of his body. “I never dreamed I’d have someone beneath me who fit as perfectly as you do.” He shivers, lifting one leg, and wrapping around his nii-san’s waist; he squeaks as it opens him up further, allowing the cock pushing into his body even deeper and it feels like the breath has been punched out of him. 

Dino lifts the other leg, wrapping them around his waist, and then fucks him slow and easy, rolling his hips and making the best possible use of the limited range of motion to drag them both over the waiting edge and into the abyss. (It’s a very nice abyss. Full of pleasure and Sky Flames and a Dino who just wants to cuddle and keep him full of cock while he goes back to sleep on top of him. Literally on top of him.) 

He falls asleep like that, his nose buried in Dino’s pulse point, and wakes up with his big brother pulling him back onto his cock properly, forcing him to sit up in his lap; he hums in pleasure as he looks down at his lounging lover. Dino helps him to get his legs under him, and he clenches around the cock in his ass, feeling how hard it is, how good it feels, and then lifting up, allowing less than half of it escape his body before sitting back down again and whining. “Shh. It takes practice, kitten. Don’t worry about rising very far; even an inch will feel good for both of us.” His big brother grins at him. “Perhaps we should go riding later, it’ll help you train those pretty thighs of yours to make this easier.”

“Ride, or _ride_?” His Dino-nii laughs, hysterically, bucking his hips, and he squeaks and flails as he tries to ride the motions. He sort of succeeds - and it feels _good_ \- so he keeps doing it, keeps riding the cock buried in his ass. The friction has his eyes crossing; the constant stimulation of his prostate is amazing, and he’s rapidly learning to crave the feeling and he has no idea how he’ll function when he can’t be in his nii-san’s bed. 

“Just normal riding, kitten. Though I will happily let you _ride_ my cock to your heart’s content.” Dino holds out his hands to him, and he takes them, using them as leverage, and he speeds up, pummeling himself on Dino’s cock, riding it as hard and as fast as he can. He actually cums without touching himself, the cock in his ass more than enough to bring him over the edge, and he wonders what that says about him; he slams down into Dino’s lap with his last conscious action and his nii-san howls in triumph as he cums right into the very depths of his ass.

He sprawls on Dino’s chest for a long moment, panting, his nii-san’s cock softening inside him, and basks in the afterglow. “Shower, Dino-nii?” The cock in his ass twitches, hardening a little again. “Or round two?”

“Your sex drive is going to kill me, sweetheart, but it’s going to be a very sweet death.” But Dino sounds amused, rolling him beneath his larger form. “You need to get me hard again though, kitten. The muscles that spasm around me when you cum can be controlled; try twitching them, and round two will be your reward.” He whines but tries, and it takes him several attempts, but he knows he’s gotten it right when the cock inside him gets harder and harder and harder and Dino grins down at him. “So good for me, sweetheart. Keep doing that while I fuck you; I think you’ll like the result.”

He squeaks the first time he clenches down and Dino fucks into him anyway; the added friction makes his prostate _throb_. “Oh. _Oh_. Do that again, Dino. _Please_?” His nii-san laughs and rocks into him, timing his thrusts with his attempts to clench his muscles and he claws at his back, the pleasure too much for him and his attempts go erratic as he cums again. Dino keeps rolling his hips, keeps fucking him through the orgasm, lengthening it almost to the point of insanity, leaving him shaking and quivering and keening beneath him.

“You’re good, kitten. Just enjoy it; I always last longer the second time, remember?” He’s soft, but the pleasure’s still rolling through him, slow and easy, the strokes of his nii-san’s cock against his now hypersensitive prostate almost too much, but he trusts Dino with his _life_. Trusts that he won’t ask too much from him. His body quivers, and he rolls into a second orgasm, or is it a third? He’s not sure, has no idea how to count them other than as pleasure piled on top of pleasure. At some point, he feels his nii-san cum, the warmth in his belly already unmistakable, and then pull out, but he’s shivering and quaking, his hole spasming painfully around nothing, and Dino hushes him and eases a slim plug into his ass. (It’s not enough. Nowhere near enough. At least until his Dino-nii pulses Sun Flames into his body and coaxes his muscles to tighten up around it.) Once it’s in place, his Dino-nii scoops him up and carries his still-shaking form through the bathroom and into another room, pouring him into the hot tub. 

He makes a small incoherent protest about dirtying the tub, but Dino slides in next to him and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and tells him not to worry about it; that there was a Storm Flame-based filter on the tub for a _reason_. They bask in the heat, him curled up in Dino’s lap for what feels like hours; he’s fairly sure he falls asleep again at some point, given he doesn’t remember getting out or being wrapped in a yukata, or carried down to breakfast. Breakfast with Romario and Bono and two other men who both feel like they’re Dino’s Guardians.

“Uh, hi?”

“Oh Tsunayoshi. You don’t need to stand on your dignity, kitten. Teaching you and loving you has been good for our silly Don. And none of us are straight, either if you’re worried about that.”

“I wasn’t worried about that. But I haven’t met either of you before -” Dino laughs, and hugs him closer.

“You didn’t think I’d leave my people unprotected, sweetheart? Reno’s my left hand to Romario’s right, and Tomas isn’t really involved in the mafia more than peripherally; he cares for the horses and the people on my lands. I bonded them after Reborn left, which is why he never called me on their absence when you were younger.” Okay, that makes sense, but he still buries his head in Dino’s chest, and accepts the comfort he offers; he hadn’t expected to see _anyone_ but Dino until he had to go back to work again. “I have two more Guardians out of the country at the moment, but they’ll both adore you, too, kitten.”

He spends the rest of the breakfast eating tidbits from Dino’s fingers and with a face that’s burning. as Dino’s Guardians coo at the pair of them. The four men reel off reports as they eat, talking Dino through the events of the night and the state of the Family and the estates and he wants to whine as he realises that he doesn’t have this because the Ninth won’t _let_ him have it. 

“Shh. What has you feeling like so stressed, sweetheart?”

“Senicide’s an honourable way to inherit, ne?” A ripple of laughter goes round the table. 

“Well, the only thing Xanxus gets teased for is failing, not making the attempt, kitten. Some of the older men will probably object, but after the mess of things Timo has made, including the way he’s treated Xanxus, they won’t be the majority, and your Cloud will think biting them back into line will be _fun_.”

“Reno -” The redhead snickers.

“You make it seem like it isn’t an accurate assessment, Boss.”

“Yes, but it isn’t very diplomatic.”

“Heh, diplomacy’s what you’ve got Romario for, Boss. I just kill people.”

“Reno’s right, Boss. And you did kidnap him from the Varia when Squalo was distracted -” Dino laughs, and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“True. Romario, can you get hold of Shamal for me? Tsuna and I need to have a discussion with him so we can set some safe parameters for play.” That question makes him squirm and flush, and Dino’s cock goes rock hard underneath him. 

“You two feel like you’re about to make everyone mellow again; shall we leave you to it? The honeymoon phase is always fun and you should indulge in it.”

“Hiiieee!” There’s a round of giggles; not mean, but definitely amused. “Dino -”

“It’s fond, kitten. I promise. Let your Flames out and touch them with them; I trust you not to try and steal them.” Dino’s hand on his back is soothing, and he unfurls his Flames - a conscious action for him thanks to the Seal - and touches each man present in turn, realising that his Dino-nii was being entirely truthful. “And yes. I promise to clean up after.”

“Boss -” Romario’s definitely amused. “- we’ll just clear the tables for you then. And I’ll make sure there’s a clean loose box in case you feel like playing in the stable.” Tomas snickers, leaning over to kiss his partner, and he buries his head in Dino’s chest again, embarrassed even if he doesn’t need to be. He keeps his face buried in Dino’s chest while the four men leave the room, and his nii-san pets him gently, soothing him until the door out into the main villa closes and latches. 

“Sorry, kitten. I shouldn’t have sprung them on you, but I needed to hear those reports and check-in with them, and I didn’t want to leave you by yourself in the tub.”

“S’okay.” He lifts his head and Dino presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I should have realised you had a full set. Your Flames are more settled than my sperm donor’s and Xanxus’s -” Dino presses another kiss to his lips, nipping at the lower one until he opens his mouth and his big brother can fuck his mouth with his tongue in mimicry of how he’d taught him to take cock. Dino releases his mouth when he’s panting and breathless and slides a hand beneath his yukata to toy with his cock. He strokes his pre-cum over it, slick and easy until he’s fucking his hand, and then he’s being lifted onto the table. (Which only makes him _thoroughly_ aware of the plug he’d been filled with after their last round.)

“We’ve had breakfast, kitten, but I feel like having an extra treat straight from the tap. Feel free to thrust as much as you need to.” He snorts in laughter as he realises what Dino plans to do. His big brother’s mouth is hot and wet, and his tongue is _indecent_. It strokes along the underside of his cock, teasing his foreskin, lapping at it and then Dino _sucks_. Hard. And swallows, and does something and he’s got his nii-san’s lips kissing the base of his cock, and the head of it in the tightest wettest space he’s ever managed to imagine.

He rolls his hips, like Dino encouraged him to, and his nii-san takes it, the tight constriction around his cock-head only getting tighter as he swallows. When his big brother starts to _hum_, sending vibrations rippling through him, he shrieks and cums, and Dino pulls off his cock with a smile, licking his lips. He whines and buries his head in his hands. “Dino-nii, you’re _dreadful_.”

“And you love it, kitten. Can I fuck you here in my carver, or do you want to see what you _actually_ think of being tied to my bed for my use?” He whines, squirming, and Dino laughs, petting his thighs, and pressing the base of the slender toy in his ass. “Because both appeal.”

“Lap then bed?” His big brother smiles and then leans in and presses a kiss to his inner thigh, before pressing a second to his soft cock and then tugging at the slim plug; it slides out easily, his body hungry for more and he blushes at the obscene sound it makes. 

“Shhh. That’s a delightful sound, kitten. It makes my cock eager; I’m going to put a little lube on my cock and then given that sweet reaction you should slide down it _beautifully_, without any extra prep.” He shivers, and his big brother kisses his thigh again and prepares himself. Dino lifts him and he spreads his legs wide, and sighs in pleasure as he’s pulled down and onto his big brother’s cock. It feels so good inside him, the friction sweet and he flutters his muscles in reward and invitation. “Such a treasure, kitten; I knew you being slick inside was possible, but I didn’t expect you to start doing that for weeks - if not _months_ \- and then only if we did this regularly. ”

He whines and Dino laughs, cuddling him close, slouching back into the big chair and peppering him with kisses. Big hands stroke his back and hips, teasing his slick rim, pressing inside along the thick cock and coaxing him further open.

“I think I’m going to tie you to my bed after this, kitten, and play with your pretty body carefully for a few hours until Shamal arrives and can tell us what’s safe and what isn’t.” He shivers, and Dino coos, petting him gently, leaving his rim alone and rocking his hips in time with his caresses. It’s easy, pleasurable, and he giggles, making Dino eye him in bemusement. “Sweetheart?”

“I was a little bit terrified of the idea of asking for your cock and the size of it yesterday, Dino-nii. But it seems entirely natural for it to be inside me now.”

“Ah.” His big brother laughs, pressing a kiss to his lips. “That’s because it is, otouto. Between us both being Skies and you being a little Misty, you’ve adapted. Given how slick you were able to get, you’ve done so _very_ well.” He blushes furiously, which feels a little ridiculous given their position and his shameless enjoyment of having a cock inside his body. “Don’t be embarrassed, kitten. I’m very grateful and very willing to help you indulge the desires that let you adapt.” 

“_Dino-nii_!” He thumps his big brother’s chest and squirms on the cock in his ass, clenching around it unintentionally, making Dino buck up into him; he keeps doing so, and he clings to his big brother desperately as he fails to keep his balance both mental and physical. He shrieks and cums around Dino-nii’s cock and his big brother makes an amused sound, then cruelly lifts him off his cock, leaving him gaping open and indignant, without the pleasure of his cum to keep him warm.

“As much fun as that was, kitten, I think I like the bed best of all; there’s something very pleasant about having you underneath me, impaled on my cock, sleepy and content and safe.” He squirms; it’s a delightful image, and it sounds like a sort of heaven. His sort of heaven specifically. 

Dino stands up, carefully, and he realises why he hadn’t noticed being carried through the house; obviously Bono had been creative with Flames at some point, or a previous Cavallone Mist had been. Because there was no way that there had been a door to the dining room in the bedroom; he catches the flicker of Mist now he’s watching for it and he makes an amused sound. “So how does that work?”

“Bono could tell you more, kitten, but it’s an old system; one of the early Cavallone Mists came up with it as an exercise in frustrating intruders and assassins.” His big brother tosses him up onto the bed, and then turns to rummage in one of the drawers of the dresser. “Roll over onto your belly, sweetheart.” He complies, spreading his legs eagerly, and it makes his Dino-nii laugh. “You know what you like, don’t you kitten?”

“Mmhmm. Your cock feels good in my ass, Dino-nii. Like Hayato and Takeshi describe being wrapped in my Flames.” He almost feels his big brother’s blush, and does hear him drop several items. He giggles and tries something; he’s rewarded with an audible swallow and his nii-san stalking closer to the bed.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you, kitten? Twitching that pretty little hole at me and tempting me to play with it -” one warm hand wraps around his ankle, tugging his leg closer to the bedpost. “- if you need me to stop, kitten, mention your sperm donor, m’kay?”

He shudders, and Dino laughs, buckling something around his ankle. “_Cruel_.”

“But effective. We’ll both go soft if he’s mentioned, won’t we.” Dino tugs on his other leg, and wraps a second cuff around his other leg. “Is that stretch something you can cope with, kitten? Because it’s _very_ pretty; you’re gaping and dripping my cum and I really want to keep you in the position as long as possible.” He nods, and Dino presses a kiss to his foot, making him giggle and squirm. “I’m going to put a pillow under your hips; I’m not planning to cuff your hands unless you want them cuffed, m’kay?” He nods again, and his big brother circles the bed, tucking a pillow and a towel under him. 

He’s left alone for a long anxious moment while his big brother pads around the room, and he whines, humping the pillow gently. “_Dino._”

“Patience, kitten. Anticipate it; show me that you could spend the whole day waiting for me on my bed like this.” He shivers, making a tiny sound at the back of his throat, and Dino finally relents, crawling onto the bed between his legs, making the mattress shift. He lifts his head, and looks over his shoulder, admiring his nii-san and whimpering as he realises that he’s not getting his cock any time soon. “Shhh. I’m just going to play a little bit, sweetheart. I want to spend time learning you so I can give you even more pleasure. And remember, like you can take my cock, you’ve already taken my hand, haven’t you? And it felt good, right?”

He nods, and his big brother leans forward and presses a kiss to the small of his back. He hears Dino unscrew a container and then places it on the site of the kiss. It’s cold, the glass chill against his spine and then there’s a slick finger tracing down his crack, rubbing the cream into stretched flesh. It soothes the ache, and then the finger vanishes, returning loaded with more cool cream rubbing it into his swollen, gaping rim with gentle touches that make him want to squirm.

“I’d keep you like this if I could, sweetheart. I can see the shadow of my cock inside your gorgeous body, and I’m so hard. Gods, you’re so perfect for me; so open, so willing and so clearly _enjoying_ everything I do to you.” He shivers, and two fingers slide inside him, rubbing more of the thick cream into his body, toying with his rim, stretching it further, and coaxing it into easy pliancy; he can feel the Flames in the lube, feel them waiting for Dino’s touch and he oozes further into the mattress, allowing his ass to tilt up, invitingly. 

Dino takes that invitation, returning for more of the cream and adding his remaining fingers, smoothing it over his internal walls; he shivers, and Dino shifts closer, tucking his thumb in - he feels it against his rim - and he sighs and relaxes, letting his body comply with his big brother’s unspoken demand. His Dino-nii’s hand slides inside him, the lube thick and creamy and cool easing its way, and he squirms a little in his bindings, wanting more; wanting the hand to curl into a fist so that its knuckles could rub against his prostate.

“Does this feel good? It feels nicely swollen and easy to stimulate, but I could dig out something soothing if it was uncomfortable -” He shrieks and nods as his big brother rubs firmly against his prostate. “- words, pretty kitten. Even if I do have my whole hand in your ass.”

“Meanie. Feels _very_ good.” Dino laughs, and rubs at the small gland again, and his cock fills out beneath him, the coarse fabric of the towel chafing at his cock in a way that feels good. “Might need something on my cock soon, though -”

“Mmm. That’s fixable. Let me just enjoy having you wrapped so tightly around my fist first, kitten.” He laughs, choking on the sound as Dino curls his hand into a fist and rubbing his knuckles gently over his prostate a half dozen times before deepening the motion, and he whimpers in pleasure as he gets thoroughly overwhelmed by the sensations. “Just let it roll over you, kitten. I want to feel you try to clamp down on my fist, and I want to see how much you enjoy it.”

Dino pumps his fist into him almost a dozen times before he loses track of the strokes, his balls drawing up, his cock pulsing, and a wave of pleasure that’s endless smashes over him, lengthened almost infinitely by the careful shifts of his nii-san’s hand. Dino keeps working his body over, until he’s oversensitive and straining at the bindings, cock sore and lower back aching, and he’s begging softly and incoherently for something that he still doesn’t have words for. He whines pitifully when his big brother finally pulls his hand out and covers him, cock sliding into his quivering and hypersensitive body - it’s hot and hard and it’s too much and not enough - and Activates the soft Flames in the cream making him arch and shriek as he tightens brutally around the intrusion into his ass. Dino holds still over him, making soft comforting sounds and he takes one breath followed by another, and another, until he’s half sure he can remember how to do it, and his big brother takes that as a cue and starts to move.

More pleasure rolls over him, nebulous and diffuse, once again without his cock and balls really being involved, and Dino curls around him, hammering into his ass with ruthless abandon, clearly hunting his own pleasure rather than seeking to impose more on him. (The murmured praise and worship of his slick hole, perfect and hot and tight around his nii-san’s cock and the objectification make it clear to him that his nii-san isn’t fully in control of himself, but he doesn’t care.) His big brother collapses on top of him with a sound of pleasure and what feels like a _tidal_ wave of cum flooding his ass. (Seriously; it feels more like a third enema than any of Dino-nii’s previous orgasms.)

They lay there until he’s half sure Dino’s asleep on top of him, and his hips are just considering complaining about their respective positions when his big brother’s startled awake again by the bedroom door creaking open; Dino rolls off him, whip snapping into his hand, and he whines, burying his head, knowing what he has to look like.

“Your Sun summoned me, brat; what Stupid thing have you done now … oh fuck me, how have you survived my brat’s temper tantrum? If he finds out you’ve got his Sky tied to a bed and looking like he’s had his Rain’s initial weapon of choice enthusiastically thrust _into_ his ass, he’s going to make Hiroshima look like a minor explosion.”

“How the ever-loving fuck did you get in here?” His nii-san’s voice goes quiet and deadly as he realises where Shamal’s staring. (He can feel the eyes on his swollen hole.) “And if you don’t stop staring at Tsuna, I’m going to whip you _bloody_ Shamal.”

He whines. “I spent a lot of time here treating your father; careful observation let me figure it out. And do you blame me? You’ve worked him over beautifully; his hole’s visibly gaping and twitching, and I can see his heartbeat given his well-fucked state. I’d make an exception for my normal preferences given how good he looks like that.” 

“… One of these days you’re going to get yourself killed.”

“No one’s managed it yet. So why am I here, brat? You’ve clearly got breaking the little Vongola to cock well in hand given the state of his ass, so I doubt you’ve perforated anything that needs stitches, and given that I know both of you are clean, it’s not a VD -”

“I liked being inflated a little too much, Shamal. And being deep-fisted made me cum for, um, what, ten minutes, Dino-nii?”

“Something like that. And, given the way he feels on my hand and cock he’s already reflexively self-modifying to amplify how much he enjoys being fucked.”

“Ah.” Shamal’s lips curve; he can feel the Mist’s amusement. “If Romario had led with that, I’d have been here two hours ago. And if I’d known you were a natural-born courtesan, little Vongola, I’d have had one of my viruses in your system and my cock in your cunt the moment you were legal in Namimori.”

He screams into the pillow, and Shamal steps further into the room, closing the door. “Are you going to try and kill me if I touch him, Bucking Horse, or can I do the examinations you’re effectively asking for?”

“That depends on whether you can remember to behave until after appropriate negotiations have been made.”

“Given the state the little Vongola’s in, he’s going to cum whether I use my hand or my Flames to check him internally; my expert opinion is you’ve spent at least eighteen of the last twenty-four hours with your cock or a well-designed substitute in him and he’s primed to enjoy _any_ intrusion into his colon.” He squeaks, and Dino sits down on the bed next to him, fingers combing his hair.

“Which one’s going to be easier for you to cope with, kitten? You get to decide; I can draw the Flames back out of the cream too, so you’re nice and loose for Shamal to check you over.” 

“Hand. Unless you’re ready to join my Harmony, finally, Shamal?” His body goes loose and open and Shamal’s breath hitches.

“The cream’s a Romario special, Shamal. Balanced Sun and Rain Flames; I just nullified the Sun component, and as you can see -”

“- I withdraw my comment about a baseball bat; you’ve been fisting the little Vongola, haven’t you? Did he take to it well?”

“Very well. He also took enough water to make his belly bow when I was distracted this morning.” The Mist hums thoughtfully, and then pulls something out of thin air - he feels the real illusion form - and then there’re latex covered fingers probing his hole. “He hasn’t been cleaned since I used enough lube for the fisting; he is already self-lubricating though, at least enough for a slow, lazy morning fuck sans-artificial-lube.”

“Deep breath little Vongola; this shouldn’t hurt, but yell if it does; I need to know to give you an assessment of the safety of your kinks and the viability of the alternatives.” He nods and breathes in, and Shamal’s hand, narrower than Dino’s - it reminds him of Hayato’s actually, delicate pianist’s fingers - slides inside him easily. “Your rim is puffy; that’s to be expected, especially if you’re spending 75% of the time with it wrapped around something. Nothing looks chafed, but make sure to oil it regularly if engaging in extended play. If you’re using enemas to clean pre-play or for inflation, make sure to use an electrolyte mix in the water and a probiotic. Have you needed to expel faeces in the last day, little Vongola?” He shakes his head as the hand pushes deeper. “And yes. He’s definitely self-modifying; the rectal-colonic bend is gone entirely. There’s a slight right-hand bias left, but I doubt you notice given that’s how your cock bends, Dino. His prostate is also more prominent than it should be, but without any signs of inflammation or disease.” 

Shamal has his hand elbow deep in his body and he’s bright scarlet, Dino’s hand in his hair the only thing that’s keeping him calm.

“Mmm. I suspect the lack of waste is more to do with the high enemas than anything else; your colon is still connected up properly, as far as I can tell. I have had particularly enthusiastic bottoms with Mist Flames who accidentally disconnected their sigmoid and descending colon, or their transverse and descending colons; fortunately, I just had to teach their Flames how to flush the pouches they’d created.” The hand inside him draws back from where it had been probing something that felt like it his _liver_. “Was the inflation about the weight, the distension of your belly, or another component?”

“Um.” His Flames flare, the craving in them transmitting to the Mist with his hand up his ass.

“Not unheard of; Sky Flame Users do report a reproductive imperative when I manage to ask them. It works well enough in heterosexual Skies, but it clearly is a relic of our non-human ancestry because it’s a nightmare for those of you with homosexual inclinations. I do have a solution, but like one of the other things I’d suggest, you need to consider it carefully as it’ll require planning and some long-term dietary modifications.” Shamal pulls his hand out slowly, fingers stroking at his front wall, making a thoughtful sound when he finds a small depression. “Or not; you may have already begun to make it yourself. And it’s well-positioned, too; if your top seeks to ensure your pleasure he’s going to slide right into the secondary passage once it’s formed.” Shamal hesitates, rubbing absent-minded circles over his prostate and he shivers, fucking the pillow carelessly. “What exactly sent you fleeing to Cavallone’s bed, little Vongola? You’ve jumped in the deep end and there’s clearly an underlying cause.”

“The same thing that had Romario summoning you to treat me for peritonitis, with a side order of pressure to secure the line of inheritance, I believe. Am I right, kitten?”

“Mhmm.” His hips are still twitching, and he’s so close to another orgasm and he’s not sure how to deal with Shamal pushing him off that particular cliff.

“You’re going to need to up your protein, supplement with a good multivitamin, and keep bouncing on Cavallone’s cock if you want to allow the womb to develop fully, kiddo; his cum will help as will concentrating on how much you want to be able to have it. The rate you’re adapting it should only take another forty-eight hours to complete the first phase; I’ll place a small alteration on it to prevent infections taking root, but if you let Cavallone regularly bathe it with cum it’ll be fine.” Shamal’s fingers press and he shrieks and cums, and he can feel the Mist’s chagrin as he does so. Selfishly he curls his Flames around the man making it clear that he wasn’t going to escape his harmony this time; he was done taking a half-hearted no for an answer. “Brat, fuck, we’ve _discussed_ your desire to add me to your Sky -”

“I consider that absolutely fair exchange for that accidental orgasm, Shamal.” He giggles. “You can check _my_ kitten again tomorrow and sunday, and we’ll make a decision about your involvement in anything else in a few days when hormones have settled a little.” He presses a kiss to his nii-san’s hand, and Dino coos at him. “Do remember that Hayato will explode at you, too, if he realises you just got off on giving Tsuna a medical exam - or have a desire to join us in bed.” He nuzzles into Dino’s hand again, pleased and sated, Shamal’s hand withdrawing slowly from his abused hole and Dino’s Flames blanketing him, restoring the balance to the Flames in the cream in his ass.

“I need to get the recipe for that stuff; a two-plus inch gape to tightly furled in under ten seconds is fucking impressive, brat. It certainly explains how you’ve gotten Tsunayoshi enthusiastically broken in without damaging anything; you could probably use him to collect semen samples from your stallions at this point and he’d enjoy it.” He snags Dino’s hand, letting Shamal escape, content to feel him still present in his Flames.

“Can we wash up and then sleep for a bit Dino-nii? I feel all weird after that.”

“Of course, kitten. And you don’t have to do anything with Shamal you don’t want to.” His big brother shifts, releasing the ankle cuffs and then scooping him up. 

“Mmm. He’s mine. And he’s harmless, really. He wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing.” 

“He was so flustered I wanted to laugh; he came when you overrode his protest about joining your harmony, kitten.” He’s put down on the bench in the shower cubicle carefully, and he watches as his big brother slicks up the enema hose. “I’ll have to order some probiotics, but it’s already got the electrolytes Shamal was talking about. Up on your hands and knees for me, sweetheart.” He complies, and Dino slips the plug into his compliant hole, and opens the valve. The water flows in, warm and comforting, filling his belly, and Dino strokes down his spine, Flames easy and soothing as his belly distends. “Shall we work on how to give oral later, kitten? You can use the seiza stool while you do, with your choice of toy; given Shamal’s blessings, I’ll put no limit on how big you want to go.” He squeaks, nodding, and Dino turns off the water, coaxing him into sitting up to finish draining.

(He’ll never quite get used to the water leaving him; he feels so light and open afterwards. Worse is the moment that Dino pulls the plug out; he knows it’s how he’s supposed to be, but maybe Shamal’s right that he wants to be pregnant?)

“I should be good, kitten, but fuck, you look so ridiculously fuckable like that, on your hands and knees with your hole gaping. Do you want my cock again?” 

“You have to ask, Dino-nii?” His big brother laughs, and sits on the bench next to him, pulling him onto his lap, and sinking two fingers into his body. They drag, the skin dry, but he squirms and pools his Flames and begs for more; his brother obliges, and he hums in pleasure as he’s refilled and his body provides the necessary slick. “Oh. Oh. Did I just do that, Dino-nii? Did you feel when you caught inside, too, right where Shamal said I was starting to develop -”

“I did, kitten; it felt sweet against the tip of my cock.” Dino kisses him, tilting his hips to get a little deeper. “Not that I need any excuses to fuck you even more enthusiastically kitten. But knowing I never ever have to share you, even when we need heirs -” he shivers at his big brother’s dark, possessive words, and the feel of his cock buried root deep in his ass, water pouring over them. 

“_Dino-nii._”

“Everyone keeps telling me that I need to be more selfish, kitten.” Dino presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and pulls him down onto his cock even more firmly. “I feel like being selfish about you. About your pretty mouth, your sweet little hole - so keen to be my sheath that it’s conformed to it perfectly - and your Flames that want an heir from mine so keenly that they’re making the impossible, possible.” He whimpers, turning his head to get Dino’s lips on him properly. His big brother obliges him, tugging him in close and tight and kissing him deep and filthy, coaxing him into shifting and squirming on his cock until he’s balancing on the edge of yet another orgasm. “You’re going to come for me just like this, aren’t you? Wriggling on my cock, your little cock rubbing against my abdomen; you’re so adorably and completely insatiable in your need to be fucked.”

He nods, and arches, back bowing with the force of his orgasm, and Dino slams up into him, fucking him through the spasms and into hyper-sensitivity; the final point of overload is when his big brother cums inside him, again, his fluids warm and thick and full of Flames, and so deep inside him that he shudders and passes out against his Dino’s nii’s chest. 

He wakes up back in Dino’s big bed, his nii-san wrapped around him, and a plug that makes him feel warm and full in his gut (it almost feels like he can feel it in the back of his throat, but he knows that is just his brain playing tricks on him) and he snuggles back into Dino and lets sleepy warmth drag him back down again.


End file.
